The invention relates to roll-over devices and, in particular, to a roll-over device for use in the manufacturing industry for heavy vehicle parts, as well as for other purposes requiring roll-over operations.
Various mechanisms for turning large parts have been used in the manufacturing industry. There have been air motor powered index tables which hold a part loosely with rather clumsy adapters. Limited function robots have also been used. Also, pivoted hooks with part clamps are used to rotate a part while it hangs from a hoist. A problem with such pivoted hooks is that the hook may have to be unique to a given part configuration. Finally, parts have been hoisted up and then manually tipped over onto a rubber floor mat. It would be desirable to have a part roll-over device which can quickly, safely and simply rotate and positively clamp parts of varying sizes without the need for special adapters.